


Midnight Run

by cctinsley



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Comfort, Cuddles, Eastern State Penitentiary, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Im actually kinda proud of this, M/M, Mysteries, Panic Attack, Paranormal, Sleep, Supernatural - Freeform, Unsolved, but can be taken either way idc, have fun, i guess, im sorry guys, its more platonic, its not really "shippy", shane helps ryan, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cctinsley/pseuds/cctinsley
Summary: Shane helps a panicking Ryan at 3am.





	Midnight Run

**Author's Note:**

> edited because of my bad spelling on 16th of July 2017.

Shane woke up suddenly, the noise of someone calling him on his phone had woken him from a very peaceful (and well needed) sleep. He groggily opened his eyes and pushed his hair back from his forehead before sitting up in his messy bed. The phone screen was lit up, softly illuminating his bedroom, while the time display said 3:08am.

Shane's right hand fumbled towards his phone, bringing it up to his face only to see that it was Ryan calling him. Shane groaned, accepting that he wont be asleep for another while, and slid his thumb across the screen to accept the call.

~~~

 

The duo had arrived back in Los Angeles just a few hours prior, after filming a new episode for Unsolved. This time they had investigated the well renowned Eastern State Penitentiary, Ryan of course freaking out most of the time. Shane had been more interested in the history of the building, but even the most skeptical part of himself couldn't deny that there was something disturbingly creepy about that place. 

When they had reached the infamous Cellblock 4, all was well until Ryan was almost certain that something had grabbed him and whispered, "Leave" into his ear. He ran faster than Shane had ever seen him go before, which left Shane alone in the room with only a camera and a possible ghost. Yeah right. 

Shane closed the old, rusty door to the dingy cell, notifying the rest that he was going to stay in the room for 2 minutes to see if anything would happen. And nothing would. Because ghosts aren't real. 

He stood in the middle of the cramped (and frankly disgusting) cell, holding his camera out at arms length and turning slowly around on the spot.

Shane attempted to talk to the ghost, "Hey there, Mr Ghost. You gave my friend quite a scare there, so he doesn't really want to talk to you again. But you have me! So that's even better, right? Um, so I'm going to be quiet for a while, and you just do whatever to let me know you're here. Like flick me, punch me... Uhh, throw me against the wall, I don't mind." 

Shane waited in silence. The whole building was cold but it felt even colder in this room, even though the layers of clothes, the beany and the gloves he was wearing. The tall man shivered. He knew ghosts were bullshit, the same goes for every Supernatural thing Ryan has pitched against him ever since joining him on his Unsolved adventures (but maybe not Bigfoot). 

He kept pivoting on the same spot, keeping an eye out for anything strange. Suddenly his breath caught in his throat as the temperature dropped even further. He froze, the camera still rolling, capturing his every move, and maybe even the possible ghostly apparition that was in the room with him. 

Shane remained calm, breathing out slowly. He could see his breath condense in the chilling air, and he looked down at the camera to make sure it was still rolling. If he died here he wanted people to know how. Shane Madej, the first man to be killed by a (not) ghost! He was still frozen on the spot. Some loose hair strands had fallen from his beany, and were now tickling his forehead, but Shane stayed completely still. He breathed out one more time before he felt what could only be described as a cold, soft hand sliding across his forehead and brushing the hair back up into his hat. 

What the hell. Okay. That was strange. He could move again, he just didn't want to. Fuck. This was going to be a bit difficult to science his way out of, he had to stay on the skeptical side, and he didn't want to give into Ryan's beliefs (or make Ryan even more terrified than he was already).

A voice outside woke him from his trance, "Shane, are you dead yet?" 

Shane smirked at Ryan's timid voice, "Yep, Mr Ghost here tore my heart out." Smirking when he heard Ryan's laugh (and a wheeze).

He looked around the dingy cell once more, before heading back towards the door, quietly muttering a, "Goodbye, Mr Ghost." May as well leave politely, he didn't particularly want a ghost to haunt him because he was rude. He didn't want to come back here again. Ever.

When they left the Penitentiary building, both felt relief wash over them. Yeah. He definitely wasn't going back. He didn't know what the hell happened in that cell, but it was definitely not normal.

"I don't know about you but I never want to go back there," Ryan mused, voicing Shane's thoughts into words. They were walking back towards the car so they could get the next flight home.

"For once I can agree. That was like Azkaban or something!" He joked, attempting to get laugh. He was successful. "Just hope nothin' follows us home," he added.

Ryan's laughing was cut short, "Dude, stop. A ghost won't follow people, right? It-it has to stay tied to a s-specific place, so it can't follow us... Right?"

Oh jeez he scared Ryan. Way to go Shane. "Nah, I'm sure you're right. We'll be fine." Ryan shivered, nodded and began to walk faster towards the car, "God, it's freezing dude. I'm gonna catch something if we don't leave here soon." But both of them knew Ryan only wanted to leave because of the "ghost". Shane sped up too, but only to escape the cold air.

"I think I'll wait until we get back into work to check the footage, I don't particularly want to be reminded of this place anytime soon." Ryan said as he packed the equipment into the bags. Shane nodded in agreement as he folded up a tripod. He didn't know if he wanted the evidence to be seen or not. He'll have to decide later, they had a flight to catch.

 

~~~

Shane lifted the phone up to his ear, "Mmh... Hey," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shane I-I can't... I-I just- I keep-" Ryan's voice was panicked, hushed, and he kept stuttering, no sensible sentences leaving his mouth. 

Shane sat up further, he knew something was wrong with his friend, "Ryan? Hey, hey, calm down. What's the matter?" He could hear Ryan's failing attempts at calming himself from the other end of the phone. He wasn't breathing properly, the shallow breaths coming in at short intervals.

"Sha- Help-p. He-he followed me home I-I cant find-" 

"Hold up, hold up. I'll be over in 10 minutes, stay calm dude, okay? I'll be right over," Shane interrupted and hung up before launching himself out of bed. He didn't bother to change clothes, he just slipped on a pair of trainers which happened to be lying beside his bed and bolted out of the door in his pyjamas, grabbing his car keys on the way out.

He and Ryan didn't live too far away from each other, just a 10 minute drive or a 30 minute walk. Shane chose the quicker option this time. He ran to his car, ignoring the cold air that was biting at his skin. Shane pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Ryan's apartment. 

 

He was most definitely going over the speed limit, but it was 3 am so hardly any cars were out. Shane arrived at Ryan's apartment building three minutes quicker than normal. He got out of his car and began to jog towards the entrance, locking his vehicle behind him. Most of the lights were off in the big building, so Shane used his phone flashlight to guide him. He took the stairs, something that wouldn't usually happen but the adrenaline was flowing through him, he would feel even slower and antsy if he took the elevator. 

He approached the door to Ryan's apartment but didn't bother to knock. The door was unlocked, so Shane ran through. "Ryan? It's Shane, I'm here." He said loudly as he flipped on the lights and looked around the living area. There was no sign of him. "He must be in his bedroom then..." Shane thought to himself and moved forward towards the door.

He softly knocked before entering. The light from the living room spilled into the dark bedroom, illuminating the bed and a lump of blankets on top. Shane walked towards the lump and gently removed the blankets. 

There was Ryan, shivering with tears rolling down his face, his phone clutched tightly in his hand with Shane's contact still on the screen. He jumped back at the sudden movement, but noticing his friend's face he calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Shane I- oh thank God, he was th-there. He was right there!" Ryan stammered, his breathing becoming tighter again. Ryan sat up and grabbed the sleeve of Shane's pyjama top.

"Woah woah woah, slow down. Who is "he"?" Shane asked. He toed off his trainers and the bed dipped as he sat down beside his smaller friend. 

 

"You-You're not gonna believe me." Ryan replied as he quickly wiped the tears from his face.

 

"Wait... The ghost? From Philadelphia?" Ryan nodded, unable to form words. Shane sighed, "Dude, you said it yourself. If ghosts are even real, which they're not, then they need to be attached to something in order to haunt it, like the actual building, or an object from the building and you didn't take anything home with you. Wait, did you?"

"No! N-no way, man. I left everything there, I left everything where it was and didn't touch anything." Ryan sounded like a school kid accused of stealing from his classmate, except with a deeper and more frantic voice.

"See. There you go, you're fine. Nothing is here, apart from you and I."

"H-how can you be sure?" 

Shane sighed and looked around the room, "Where's your EMD machine thingy?" he asked.

"You-you mean my EMF detector?"

"Yeah, where is it?" 

"In my suitcase over there," Ryan pointed to the half empty suitcase lying in the corner of his room. Shane stood up from the bed and made his way over to the case. He knelt down and began to rummage through Ryan's stuff, eventually pulling out the device. "So if it goes past two then something's up?" Ryan nodded. Shane turned the device on and walked around the bedroom while scanning. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

"W-what does it say?"

Shane paused, then said, "Ryan... It's-it's um..." He took one look at his face and then dropped the act. Ryan looked terrified out of his mind. He was trembling all over, his eyes were wide and his skin was paler than Shane had ever seen before. "It's completely normal, see?" He showed him the readings.

"You-you piece of shit, I swear to God..." 

Shane sat down on the bed again, set the detector on the bedside table and turned to face Ryan. He was still shaking and enveloped in a cold sweat. Shane awkwardly put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in for a half hug in an attempt to calm him down. Ryan fell stiff for a moment, but soon relaxed and leant into the hug. 

The two stayed like that for a while.

Shane let go first, but then pushed Ryan gently back down onto the pillow. A look of confusion crossed Ryan's face before Shane pulled the blankets up over him. Shane lay down on his stomach, reaching over to Ryan to pull the blanket over himself too. The confused look returned.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked in a soft, tired voice. He let out a small yawn.

"'m sleepin'." Shane mumbled in response.

"In my bed?"

"Mhm. You woke me up, so you're letting me sleep." There were other reasons too. Shane didn't want to drive back to his place, it was nearly 4 am, he was already in his pyjamas, and he didn't want to leave Ryan alone in case he was still scared.

"...Okay, goodnight." Ryan subconsciously moved towards Shane and snuggled deeper into the sea of blankets surrounding them.

"Yeah, goodnight," Shane said in a slightly muffled voice as his face was buried in the pillow. A small smile played on his lips as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


End file.
